whospecialfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Edge of Destruction
Doctor Who: Origins A fascinating documentary detailing the creation of Doctor Who. Looking at the factors that led to the birth of the programme, it includes a rare interview with the programme's creator, the late Sydney Newman, and new interviews with producer Verity Lambert, directors Waris Hussein and Richard Martin, actors William Russell (Ian Chesterton) and Carole Ann Ford (Susan Foreman), title sequence designer Bernard Lodge, and TARDIS sound effect creator Brian Hodgson. Narrator: Terry Molloy; Additional Voices: David Harley; Archive Sources: BBC Film & Television Library, BBC Photo Library, BBC Written Archives, Canal Plus Image UK, David Whitaker Estate, Waris Hussein, Muffin The Mule © Maverick Entertainment Group PLC; Archive Research: Andrew Martin; Photographic Research: Esther Barry, Derek Handley, Marcus Hearn, Doctor Who Magazine; Thanks To: Richard Bignell, John Kelly, Ralph Montagu, Paul Vanezis; Colourist: Andrew Parkinson; Sound: Angus Anderson, David Mason; Camera: Une Herzer; Editor/Associate Producer: Steve Broster; Writer/Producer: Richard Molesworth; Executive Producer: Steve Roberts. (53'51" | 16:9 | 2006) Over the Edge A look at the production of The Edge of Destruction, featuring interviews with producer Verity Lambert, directors Frank Cox and Richard Martin, designer Raymond Cusick, and actors William Russell (Ian Chesterton) and Carole Ann Ford (Susan Foreman), Keith Barnfather and Jeremy Bentham. Sound: Angus Anderson; Camera: Une Herzer; Special Thanks To: Derek Handley, Ralph Montagu, Richard Molesworth; Editor/Assistant Producer: Adi Denney; Producer/Director: Ian Levine. (29'23" | 16:9 | 2006) Inside The Spaceship Members of the original cast and crew talk about the Doctor's unique time and space ship, the TARDIS. Sound: Angus Anderson; Camera: Une Herzer; Special Thanks To: Derek Handley, Ralph Montagu, Richard Molesworth; Editor/Assistant Producer: Adi Denney; Producer/Director: Ian Levine. (10'15" | 16:9 | 2006) Masters of Sound A look inside the BBC Radiophonic Workshop through interviews with the musicians and technicians who brought composer Ron Grainer's Doctor Who theme to life using electronic music. Features interviews with Dick Mills, Brian Hodgson, Verity Lambert and the late Delia Derbyshire. Thanks To: Mark Ayres, Derek Handley, Ralph Montagu, Andrew Pixley, Chris Ratcliffe. Camera: John Adderley, Pete Tyler, Dave Hicks; Vortex FX & Sound Editor: Alistair Lock; Editor/Director: Kevin Jon Davies; Producer: Steve Roberts. (12'23" | 4:3 | 1993/2006) Marco Polo A condensed 30-minute version of the fourth ever Doctor Who story, a seven-part historical adventure which saw the TARDIS crew meet Marco Polo and Kubla Khan. Although completey missing form the BBC's archives, a tantalising glimpse of this lost story is given with the use of an off-air recording of the soundtrack, plus off-screen stills and production photographs. Tele-Snaps: John Cura; Photographs: BBC Photograph Library, Barry Newbery; Thanks To: Tony Clark, Richard Landen, David Holman, Dean Rose, David Miller, Waris Hussein, David J. Howe, Doctor Who Magazine; Producer: Ralph Montagu; Audio Restoration: Mark Ayres; Editor: Derek Handley. (31'25 | 4:3 | 1964/2006) Photo Gallery A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story and Marco Polo. Thanks To: Barry Newbery, BBC Photograph Library, Doctor Who Magazine, Derek Handley, Tony Clark. Special Sounds: Brian Hodgson. (5'09" | 4:3 | 2005) PDF Materials A selection of Radio Times billings for the first three stories - An Unearthly Child, The Daleks and The Edge of Destruction - plus the full script for the first ever episode of Doctor Who, An Unearthly Child, by Anthony Coburn. Arabic Soundtrack Doctor Who was widely sold abroad in the 1960s - often dubbed into a foreign language. The final episode of this story is presented with an option to view it with an Arabic soundtrack. Production Subtitles Text commentary by Martin Wiggins providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction |Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction Edge of Destruction